Admitting It
by Disneysara7771
Summary: Bailey has some admitting and realising to do in her relationship with Cody. It's all cute and fluffy! Quite short! Merry Christmas everyone!


**Hi Readers!**

**Aren't I cool! Tow stories/chapters in one day! **

**I know that this piece is kind of weird, but I like it! This is kind of based loosely on some truth, and then I have made it into a story. This is also quite short. **

**Um, that's about it! Tell me what you think please! It makes me really happy to get reviews! They are a great way of spreading christmas cheer, and like a small xmas present in themselves! Merry Christmas!**

_**DISCLAIMER: Yeah, cos I totally own The Suite Life on Deck, the Sprouse Bro's and Disney Channel. I can really dream on. I'm a teenage girl from NZ. I have absolutely no chance. Now. if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go cry. ;)**_

**Enjoy and review!**

**Admitting It**

We danced the night away, you and I.

Our prom.

I was wearing my pretty black dress, and you were wearing black trousers and a short-sleeved shirt.

You looked handsome, and as you told me, I looked very pretty.

I told everybody that the only reason that I was dancing with you was because you were taller than me, all the other guys made me feel way too tall. In reality, we spent the night flirting with each other.

Ever dance, we started off with other, at least, before we had to change partners, apart from during the waltzes.

While we waltzed, you made funny comments, and I kept giggling and agreeing. I spent most of the night either giggling or smiling at you.

The one time that you were over the other side of the room and weren't fast enough to ask me to dance, and Zach asked me to dance before you did, I glared at you, while Zach was talking to the guy next to him, and paying no attention to me it seemed. Later though, it turned out I was wrong about that.

Then, the girl, Maia, who you were dancing with, kindly offered to swap partners with me. I agreed immediately.

3 days before, if Zach had asked me to dance, I would have jumped at the chance, and nothing would have stopped me. Now, there I was, swapping partners, which was against the rules, with another girl, just to dance with you, a guy who just a day before I had only ever considered my geeky best friend.

I think it was then that I realised. I realised that I didn't even like Zach as anything more than a friend any more. Heck, he was cute, but you were cuter than a week old baby guinea pig.

But, I still hadn't realised that I like liked you.

No, that came later, the next day, our last day at school for the year. You were out somewhere doing a job for Miss Tutweiller, and I was sitting on the floor with London and Zach.

"So, Bailey, do you like Cody or something? Cos last night you were giving him the evil eye when he didn't ask you to dance, for the one dance that I did. And you danced the rest of the night with him."

"What? No! Of course I don't like him! He's Cody for crying out loud!"

"Really? Cos last night in your sleep you didn't shut up about how cute he is, and how much you like him," said London, staring me down.

"What? No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

We looked each other in the eye for a long time, me silently shaking my head, and London nodding hers.

Then Miss Tutweiller called the class to attention.

I zoned out though.

It was at that moment that I finally admitted it to myself that I like you, perhaps love you. All those other crushes before you were just that, crushes. You aren't just a crush. You are special and you are important.

Now I just had to plot and plan to get you to like me back.

"Oy! Numbskull!" shouted Zach as you entered the room. "I have great news for you! Bailey likes you too!"

Or, of course, there's always Zach to do that.

**So, what do you think?**

**Review!**

**Some questions:**

**1. Who else thinks that Cody and Bailey should just get back together already?**

**2. Who else is pleased that it looks like they will soon?**

**3. What's your christmas wish this christmas?**

**Review!**

**_!MERRY CHRISTMAS!_**


End file.
